pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Me/A Vaettir HM Farmer
Designed to farm Spectral Vaettirs in HM with a Mesmer/Assassin Solo. The build produces average times of around 4 minutes. Attributes and Skills name="build: Me/A Vaettir HM solo farm" prof=me/a shadow=12 fast=11+3 inspiration=6+3+1paradoxformare all weaklingsneutralityof distresschannelingof painNightmare/build Or: name="build: Me/A Vaettir HM solo farm" prof=me/a shadow=12 fast=8 inspiration=10+3+1 dom=1paradoxformare all weaklingsneutralityof distresschannelingof painWorry/build Or: name="build: Me/A Vaettir HM solo farm" prof=me/a shadow=12 fast=7+3+1 inspiration=8+3 Dom=8+3 Dead=1paradoxformResistanceof distressof painnightmareDemisechanneling/build Equipment * Any Max armor with Blessed Insignias (alternatively, you can bring either Prodigy's Insigna if your build bring you to spam a lot as it will provide the same AR bonus with 3 skills on recharge and +15 AR bonus with 5 skills on recharge or Sentry's Inisgna if running Mantra of Earth) and Attunement/Vitae Runes of your choice. * Spear or Axe with heavy prefix to extend weakness 33%, 20% enchant mod and +5 energy inscription. * NB: Spear is preferred since you can attack any vaettir running off at range, thus pulling it back in so you don't need to finish off single targets. * Any Max shield with +45hp while enchanted or +30hp and a +10 vs. Earth Damage inscription * Norn Rank 4 is needed to keep weakness up all the time. There is however no problem running with Norn Rank 2 and the small downtime in weakness that will give. * Sunspear Rank, no req. the higher the better for longer degen, but even at rank 0 Cry of Pain gives more damage than gets past the Shadow Form Cap at 12 points in Shadow Arts. Difference in degen is only 20hp from 0 to Max in Sunspear rank *Kurz/Lux rank, no req. the higher the better for longer degen, but only makes a 30hp degen difference from 0 to max Allegiance Title. Usage Make sure you have as much free inventory space as possible. Getting to the farm Start at Longeye's Ledge (HM); zone to Bjora Marches & run to Jaga Moraine, avoiding any patrols. Should take 3 minutes even without a speed boost. * If you run into a Frost Wurm, trigger Deadly Paradox and Shadow Form, then Feigned Neutrality. Ignore the wurm and continue. * If you run into Frozen Elementals, ignore them (keep up SF and use Feigned Neutrality as necessary). Jaga Moraine farm * Take the bounty. * Precast Channeling. * Trigger Deadly Paradox, Shadow Form and Shroud of Distress, and from now on maintain the enchantments (always casting them under Deadly Paradox). * During the first recharge, aggro ALL Vaettirs South-West of Shrine/Portal. You will Start taking damage as they chase you, no need to worry about it, but take care not to get body blocked. * By the time you have aggro'd all Vaettir, you should be almost ready to recast Shadow Form. * Recast Shadow Form, then hit Feigned Neutrality. * Stand still until all mobs are hugging you (or until your health drops below 25%); re-aggro quickly if you have to. If you start killing too soon, 1+ vaettir will back off (if that happens, spear them until they return). * Press C'' for the closest target and begin killing: ** Start with "You Are All Weaklings" and spam on recharge. ** Use Ether Nightmare/Wastrel's Worry followed by Cry of Pain (if WW, spam on closest target but only ''after you see its damage triggered). ** Use Cry of Pain on recharge, or whenever your target are hexed. ** Maintain SF; refresh Shroud of Distress and Channeling. * Collect loot. * Run to North area & repeat w/those Vaettirs. * Re-zone/repeat. An average run will take around 4 minutes in total. From zone in to zone out again. Add another minute or so to the time if you die. Counters *Not keeping Shadow Form up. *Attacking Vaettirs or using skills While they ball up on you after you trigger Feigned Neutrality. *Getting bodyblocked while grabbing agro. (will add a couple of minutes to the run, since you need to kill every Vaettir in 3 or even 4 turns instead of 2) *Forgetting to keep weakness on vaettirs by spamming "You Are All Weaklings" on recharge. *Forgetting to renew Shroud of Distress. *Forgetting to renew Channeling. *Lag. Variants *Great Dwarf Armor can replace "You Are All Weaklings", but then you need to use Feigned Neutrality to heal up in between recharges. *Radiation Field can replace Cry of Pain, but will get the total time a little over 4 minutes. *Clumsiness with 2 points in Illusion magic instead of either Cry of Pain, Radiation Field or Wastrel's Worry. Not recommended as it gives a lot less damage. *Do not combine Clumsiness with Cry of Pain as they might attack before you cast cry of pain, adding more time to the run. *Light of Deldrimor can replace one of the damaging skills, but you'll miss out of any degen damage and it's still capped at 21 damage at 12 points Shadow Arts, adding more time to the run. *By combining Wastrel's Worry with Wastrel's Demise, you'll probably find to do the run quicker. Hint: put points in Domination magic, even though the damage-cap of 21. *Arcane Echo Wastrel's Demise, and tab hit, tab hit. *Dark Escape can replace Feigned Neutrality, it saves a little time, but is a bit more risky since you will take more damage. Mesmer have 10 less armor than the Assassin, and you have no backup heal. *Replace Channeling with Mantra of Earth for even better energy-management. Must keep in mind to only cast it right after you got Deadly Paradox and Shadow Form up. As Mantra of Earth and Deadly Paradox both are stances, they will break eachother up. Also keep in mind that to get energy you need to get hit. Notes About "You Are All Weaklings!": *Shout. Target foe and foes adjacent to target are Weakened for 8...12 seconds. *If you target a Vaettir a bit to one side of the mob you will notice you will take some minor damage, this is because the shout will not affect those that are not adjacent to your target. *This will rarely be enough to kill you, Shroud of Distress should take care of it, but it's worth to keep in mind. About weakness: *Rank 4 Norn will give you 100% uptime of weakness if you use the heavy upgrade for axe/spear, since it adds 33% to the duration of the inflicted weakness. *With rank 4 it's 10 sec + 33% = 13.3 sec. *Rank 2 Norn will give you only nearly 100% uptime of weakness, but the minimal downtime will not pose any threat. *With 9 + 33% you end up on 11.97 sec so it's not 100% uptime. *With weakness the Vaettir do exactly 0 damage to you. After the agro run, while killing the vaettir: *Keep Shroud of Distress up as a safeguard in case you are slow on renewing weakness, it'll give you time to react if you let weakness wear off. *It also covers against any damage done by vaettirs that might not be affected by weakness. *Shroud of Distress might cover the use of "You Are All Weaklings" with it's weakness downtime, even at Norn rank 0/1. (Although it's unconfirmed and needs to be tested) About Norn points from bounty: *By doing South group before the North group, you get the 25+50 kill bonus together. Only interesting if you don't have maxed Norn, but worth keeping in mind. About run times vs ranks: *With max ranks the Ether Nightmare build can get down to 3 mins 45 sec on good spawns, with 0-2 in ranks it will be around 4 mins 10 sec. *The Wastrel's Worry setup can do 4 minute runs if spawns are good, and average on 4 mins 10 sec or so. Screens Video Not sure how others are measuring time on these runs. I put a timer in the screen then started it before entering the area, finished the farm, zoned out and stopped where I was about to enter the area again. The full cycle was 4 mins. Mesmer/Assassin using Wastrel's Worry as replacement for Ether Nightmare after the Friday, May 21, 2010 update: : Mesmer/Assassin using Ether Nightmare before the Friday, May 21, 2010 update. After the update using Ether Nightmare still give average 4 minute runs, if you use the updated template on this page. Also see: Notes -> About run times vs ranks : Using Ether Nightmare before the Friday, May 21, 2010 update, Reversed For Assassin using Dark Escape: : Mesmer/Assassin using Ether Nightmare and Dark Escape before the Friday, May 21, 2010 update.Reversed : The run from Longeye's Ledge, through Bjora Marches, to Jaga Moraine: :